


Richtig So

by boolaleiba



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fortsetzung, M/M, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolaleiba/pseuds/boolaleiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian und Thorsten sind sich näher denn je, aber kriegen sie wirklich ganz die Kurve? (Sequel zu meiner FF 'Besser So', muss man aber nicht zwingend gelesen haben um hier mitzukommen. Spielt außerdem nach der Folge "Eine Frage des Gewissens" und vor "Preis des Lebens")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richtig So

**Author's Note:**

> Hier nun also die Fortsetzung zu 'Besser So'. Über Feedback würde ich mich riesig freuen. Auch Kritik, besonders konstruktive, ist willkommen!
> 
> Noch eine kurze Bemerkung zur Geschichte: Wie in der Kurzbeschreibung schon erwähnt, setzt sie nach "Eine Frage des Gewissens" an. Es schadet nicht wenn man die Folge gesehen hat, weil ein paar Mal auf die Ereignisse angespielt wird, aber auch hier ist es nicht zwingend nötig um mitzukommen.

„Ich sollte so langsam mal gehen.“ Thorsten drehte seinen Kopf nach links um seine besten Freund anzusehen. Sie hatten zusammen mit den Kindern das Länderspiel geschaut und waren inzwischen zu müde um noch wirklich auf die Interviews und Meinungen der Experten zu achten. Maja war schon vor einiger Zeit gegen Sebastians Seite gelehnt und mit seinem Arm um sie gelegt eingeschlafen und Henri, der sich schon zu Beginn des Abends den Sessel gesichert hatte, hatte die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen. Sebastians anderer Arm ruhte auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, seine Fingerspitzen berührten Thorstens Schulter und Thorstens Hinterkopf war, als er sich entspannt zurückgelegt hatte, auf Sebastians Unterarm gelandet und seither dort geblieben.

Sebastian drehte seinen Kopf ebenfalls zu ihm. „Musst du nicht.“

„Die Kinder müssen ins Bett.“ Sie redeten leise, ihre Gesichter nah beieinander. 

„Deswegen musst du aber nicht gehen.“

Thorsten lächelte. Seit der Supermarkt-Geiselnahme und dem ganzen resultierenden Drama, das für ihn und Sebastian glücklicherweise glimpflich ausgegangen war, waren sie noch enger zusammen gerückt und verbrachten auch in ihrer Freizeit sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Darüber, dass sie sich vor einigen Monaten einmal fast geküsst hätten, wäre nicht ein klingelndes Handy dazwischen gekommen, hatten sie nie geredet. Ihnen war aber beiden klar, dass ihre Beziehung mit der Männerfreundschaft, für die sie alle hielten, eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Aber auch das sprachen sie nicht an. Sie flirteten nur miteinander, intensiver als früher, mit mehr körperlicher Nähe. „Ich weiß...“

„Dann bleib.“ Es war nur noch ein Flüstern und Sebastian musste sich nur minimal nach vorn beugen um seine Stirn auf Thorstens zu senken. „Bleib.“

„Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte Thorsten zurück und schloss seine Augen. „Das wäre...unvernünftig.“

Das brachte Sebastian zum Lachen, wenn auch nur leise um Maja und Henri nicht zu wecken. Er richtete sich auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin amüsiert. Auch Thorsten setzte sich aufrechter hin, er wusste natürlich, warum Sebastian so reagierte. „Seit wann sind wir denn vernünftig, Thorsten? Ernsthaft, seit ich dich kenne ist bei mir die Vernunft ziemlich komplett aus dem Fenster geflogen.“ Er sah Thorstens leicht verunsicherten Blick und fügte schnell hinzu, „Das war kein Vorwurf, im Gegenteil. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich vor einem ewigen Dasein als über-korrekter, spießiger Polizist bewahrt hast.“ Mit seiner nun freien Hand strich er kurz durch Thorstens Haare, was dieser mit einem sanften Lächeln geschehen ließ. Sebastian ließ seine Augen über seinen Freund wandern, von Kopf bis Fuß bis er wieder in die faszinierenden tiefblauen Augen starrte. „Du bist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je gekriegt hab.“ Ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden, lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne, sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Thorstens entfernt. 

„Sebastian...“ Thorstens Stimme klang rau, kurz vor der Heiserkeit. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Sebastians Wange. 

„Papa...“ Henris verschlafene Stimme ließ Thorsten seine Hand schnell wieder zurück ziehen und beide einen angebrachten Abstand zwischen einander bringen. „Ich hab Durst.“

„Dann trink nochmal was in der Küche und dann ab ins Bad mit dir zum Zähne putzen und ins Bett. Ist sowieso höchste Zeit.“

„Ich bin aber gar nicht müde.“ Henri zog einen Schmollmund.

„Deswegen bist du auch vor der Glotze eingeschlafen. Keine Diskussion. Ihr durftet das ganze Spiel gucken, obwohl Schule ist. Also trink was, dann Bad und Bett.“

Henri seufzte extra tief. „Liest du mir noch was vor?“

„Wenn du jetzt ohne Theater zu machen Richtung Bett gehst.“ Sebastian sah seinen Sohn erwartungsvoll an.

„Okay.“ Henri nickte und stand auf um in die Küche zu schlurfen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!“, rief Thorsten ihm hinterher und die Antwort kam prompt. „Ich heiß Henri!“

„Ach ja, hab ich vergessen. Also gute Nacht, Henri!“ 

„Gute Nacht, Herr Lannert!“ Thorsten grinste. Es war zu einer Art Insider-Witz zwischen ihm und Henri geworden. Thorsten nannte ihn zur Verabschiedung immer bei einem falschen Namen und Henri siezte ihn dafür.

Sebastian hatte das Ganze mit einem glücklichen Lächeln verfolgt. Seine Kinder mochten Thorsten wirklich und fanden es cool, dass er immer häufiger auch da war wenn sie bei ihrem Vater waren. Maja kuschelte sich noch enger an seine Seite, war aber von den lauteren Stimmen nicht aufgewacht. Sebastian strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und überlegte kurz, ob er sie wecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Seine Tochter gab es zwar nicht zu, aber die Trennung von ihrer Mutter und ihm machte ihr immer noch zu schaffen und sie schlief teilweise sehr schlecht. 

„Hey.“ Thorstens Hand auf seinem Arm holte ihn aus seinen abschweifenden Gedanken. „Ich muss auch ins Bett. Und die Kinder sind so selten bei dir, da solltest du ihnen zum schlafen gehen deine volle Aufmerksamkeit geben.“ Thorsten stand auf, aber Sebastians Hand um sein Handgelenk hielt ihn zurück. „Warte noch kurz. Bitte. Fünf Minuten.“ Sebastian stand vorsichtig auf. Sie würde ihn wohl umbringen für das, was er jetzt tat, sie war schließlich schon ein großes Mädchen und musste absolut nicht mehr getragen werden, aber Sebastian schob trotzdem einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den anderen unter ihre Schultern und hob sie in seine Arme um sie in ihr Zimmer zu tragen.

Thorsten seufzte leise. Er nahm die Fernbedienung um den Fernseher auszuschalten, dann schnappte er sich die leeren Gläser und Chipstüten und brachte sie in die Küche. Er kannte sich hier inzwischen fast so gut aus wie in seiner eigenen Wohnung, fühlte sich wohl hier und er genoss es Zeit mit Maja und Henri zu verbringen. Familie Bootz war über die Jahre auf eine Art seine Ersatzfamilie geworden. Am Anfang, als er und Sebastian erst Partner wurden und nicht sofort hervorragend miteinander klar kamen, sich erst richtig kennen lernen mussten, da tat es manchmal schon weh eine so glückliche und lebendige Familie zu sehen. Es war nicht so, dass er seinem jungen Kollegen dieses Glück nicht gönnte, es erinnerte ihn aber schmerzlich daran, was er auf brutalste Weise verloren hatte. Und er wusste, dass diese Wunde nie ganz verheilen würde, allein die Narbe auf seiner Brust, die er täglich im Spiegel sah, würde ihn für immer daran erinnern. Immer noch konnte er, wenn er an diesen schicksalhaften Tag erinnert wurde, seine Tränen manchmal nicht zurück halten, aber der Schmerz war nicht mehr so stechend wie früher. Er wusste, dass die beiden wollen würden, dass er glücklich war und so kitschig das auch klingen mochte, dass sie auf ihn aufpassten, so wie er es Sebastian einmal gesagt hatte. Er hatte einen Schutzengel da oben und Sebastian hatte einen Schutzengel in ihm. Sebastian hatte letzteres vielleicht nicht wirklich ernst genommen, aber er hatte es genau so gemeint. Die Gefühle, die er für seinen Partner entwickelt hatte, gingen längst weit über Freundschaft hinaus und er würde ohne zu zögern sein Leben für dessen Wohlergehen opfern. Ihm war aber auch klar, dass Sebastian genau das Gleiche für ihn tun würde. Und das gefiel ihm so gar nicht, Sebastian hatte schließlich zwei Kinder, die ihn brauchten. Er selbst hatte nichts zu verlieren, ihn brauchte niemand.

Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und ruhiger Atem streifte seinen Hinterkopf. Er war so abgelenkt, dass er Sebastian nicht hatte zurückkommen hören. „Alles okay?“

„Yap. War nur in Gedanken.“ Die Hände fingen an seine Schultern leicht zu massieren und Thorsten lehnte sich minimal zurück, seine Augen geschlossen. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass er tatsächlich etwas verspannt war und genoss Sebastians Berührungen deshalb umso mehr. Daumen strichen nun über seinen Nacken und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Gänsehaut bildete. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen.“

„Thorsten.“ Sebastian seufzte leicht und beugte seinen Kopf vor bis seine Nase Thorstens Haare berührte. „Du wiederholst dich.“

„Ich weiß.“ Langsam drehte er sich um. Sebastian zog seine Hände zögerlich zurück, beobachtete ihn genau, bis seine Augen Thorstens trafen. Thorsten legte wie vor einigen Minuten eine Hand auf Sebastians Wange. „Ich weiß...Ändert aber nichts daran dass es wahr ist.“

„Wenn du's dir lang genug einredest glaubst du's vielleicht wirklich selber.“ Sebastian lächelte leicht, lehnte seinen Kopf in die Berührung. Mit wieder ernsterem Gesicht flüsterte er, „Was hält dich zurück?“

„Dass ich dich besser schützen kann, wenn wir uns nicht zu nah sind.“ Die Antwort kam für beide überraschend schnell. Sebastian schaute ihn verwirrt an und Thorsten realisierte, dass das wirklich der Hauptgrund war Sebastian nicht einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen bis ihnen schwindelig wurde, so wie er es eigentlich schon lange wollte. So wie Sebastian es genauso wollte.

„Schützen wovor, Thorsten?“ Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich keinen Bodyguard brauche. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, ich bin dafür ausgebildet. Und Unfälle sind bei uns nun mal Berufsrisiko, das wissen wir beide. Meine Ex hat mich unter anderem deswegen verlassen. Ich brauch nicht deinen Schutz, Thorsten, ich brauch dich!“

Thorsten starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Du verstehst nicht-“

„dass du dich nicht nochmal richtig auf jemanden einlassen willst? Weil du Angst hast nochmal jemanden zu verlieren, diesen Schmerz nochmal erleben zu müssen? Du hast recht, ich weiß nicht wie es sich anfühlt zusehen zu müssen wie jemand, den man über alles liebt, stirbt. Ich weiß nur, dass der Gedanke daran, dass Maja, Henri oder dir was passieren könnte, für mich schon unerträglich ist. Und ich bewundere dich so sehr dafür wie du geschafft hast das zu verarbeiten und dir hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut hast.“ Sebastian atmete kurz durch. Thorsten hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und schaute nun auf den Boden, bis Sebastian seine Hände auf seine Wangen legte und seinen Kopf wieder nach oben hob. Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gesammelt. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen er es nicht verhindern konnte. „Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist warum du dir verbietest nochmal glücklich zu werden?“

„Sebastian, bitte...mach mir das nicht noch schwerer.“ Die Stimme klang fast schon flehend, wässerige blaue Augen schauten ihn traurig an. Sebastians Daumen strichen wieder sanft über Thorstens Wangenknochen. Er schloss seine eigenen Augen, atmete tief ein um dann wieder in Thorstens Augen zu schauen.

„Okay. Ich versprech dir, ich werd das Thema nie mehr ansprechen, wir vergessen das alles und was unsere Freundschaft betrifft wird sich nichts ändern, wenn du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantwortest.“ Sebastian hielt Thorstens Augen mit seinen fest, ließ seine Hände weiter auf seinen Wangen. Ohne etwas zu sagen nickte Thorsten nur. „Ich weiß zu hundert Prozent, dass meine eigene Antwort ein ganz klares Nein ist, ich will nur dass du das weißt. Also, weil das deine größte Angst zu sein scheint, würde es wirklich weniger weh tun mich zu verlieren, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht küssen?“

Sebastian ließ seine Fingerspitzen Thorstens Wangen hinunter wandern und ließ seine Hände dann fallen, machte rückwärts einen Schritt von ihm weg. Thorsten wollte ihn sofort wieder näher an sich ziehen. Ihm war klar, dass Sebastian ihm nur etwas Raum geben und ihn nicht beeinflussen wollte, aber seine Antwort war sowieso schon klar, er musste nur zugeben, dass er die Sache noch nie aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet hatte. Sebastian hatte recht. Und dass sein Partner wieder bereit war sich selbst seinetwegen zurückzunehmen, seine eigenen Gefühle und Bedürfnisse hinten anzustellen, bewies nochmal zusätzlich wie falsch es wäre es nicht doch zu versuchen.

Thorsten schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder und legte eine Hand in Sebastians Nacken um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. „Nein.“

Sebastian lächelte, neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Sechs Jahre hatte er sich diesen Moment still und heimlich herbeigesehnt.

„Papa...“ Majas Stimme von der Tür ließ die beiden erneut auseinander schrecken.

„Ich dreh noch durch“, flüsterte Sebastian, leise genug, dass Maja es nicht hörte aber laut genug dass Thorsten ihn verstand. Er starrte den Älteren an. Thorsten hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Lippen, die er so kurz davor war endlich mit seinen eigenen berühren zu dürfen. Langsam hob er seine Hand, näherte sich mit seinen Fingerspitzen den Lippen, die er immer noch anstarrte und die sich bewegten um ihm etwas zu sagen, das sein Kopf gerade beim besten Willen nicht verarbeiten konnte. „Sebastian, deine Tochter ruft.“

„Hm?“ Seine Augen konnten sich endlich lösen und wanderten nach oben, um in die Augen, die ihn mit gehobenen Brauen und belustigtem Ausdruck musterten, zu schauen.

„Papa!“

„Oh, Süße, was ist denn?“ Er drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um. 

„Ich hab schlecht geträumt und kann jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen.“

„Äh, okay, geh schon mal zurück ins Bett, ich komm gleich.“ Maja folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort und Sebastian drehte sich wieder zu Thorsten. „Tut mir leid.“

Sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf. “Ist okay, geh schon.“

„Thorsten...“ Er trat wieder direkt vor ihn. „Ach scheiße...“

„Hey,“ Thorstens Hand griff seine und drückte sie. „Geh. Das ist jetzt wichtiger.“

Sebastian nickte, hob ihre vereinten Hände und küsste Thorstens Handrücken. „Du bist...sensationell.“

Sein Gegenüber lachte, senkte den Blick leicht zu Boden. „Übertreib mal nicht.“

Während Sebastian zu Maja ging, entschloss Thorsten sich kurz nach Henri zu schauen, schließlich hatte Sebastian ihm versprochen ihm noch etwas vorzulesen und hatte sich seither nicht bei ihm blicken lassen, woran er selbst nicht ganz unschuldig war. Als er an Majas Zimmer vorbei ging, blieb er stehen als er hörte, was sie ihren Vater gerade fragte.

„Du, Papa?“

„Hm?“

„Bist du in Thorsten verliebt?“

Einen Moment lang war es still im Zimmer. Thorsten wollte wirklich nicht lauschen, konnte sich aber trotzdem nicht dazu bringen weiter zu gehen. „Wie...wie kommst du denn da drauf?“

„Nur so...“

„Nur so?“

Maja sagte nichts mehr und es war erneut einige Sekunden lang still. „Wär es denn schlimm wenn's so wäre?“

„Hm, nee, Thorsten ist voll cool.“

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Ja, find ich auch.“ Sebastian lachte leise und Thorsten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Also bist du in ihn verliebt?“

Sebastian seufzte tief. „Verliebt...Nein, verliebt bin ich nicht in ihn...“

„Oh...“ Maja klang irgendwie enttäuscht und Thorsten lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. War was Sebastian von ihm wollte nur körperlich?

„Nein. Ich liebe ihn. Ich lieb ihn sogar sehr.“ Thorsten schloss seine Augen, atmete leise tief ein und hörte weiter zu.

„Hä? Ist doch das Gleiche.“

„Nein, Süße, ist es nicht. Aber das musst du noch nicht verstehen.“

„Nee, sag mal.“

„Na ja, wenn man verliebt ist, ist das sozusagen der Anfang von der ganzen Sache. Man muss die ganze Zeit an die Person denken, will ständig in seiner Nähe sein, fühlt sich toll wenn er Zeit mit dir verbringt, aber na ja, man kennt sich vielleicht noch nicht so richtig, vertraut ihm noch nicht wirklich. Jemanden zu lieben ist dann quasi die nächste Stufe. Manchmal ist man in jemanden verliebt und irgendwann vergeht das dann wieder, man hat keine Schmetterlinge mehr im Bauch. Aber wenn das Verliebtsein nicht weg geht dann wird daraus Liebe. Dann hat man die Person genau kennen gelernt und man vertraut ihr blind und würde alles für ihn tun und fühlt aber teilweise trotzdem noch alles andere, das man beim Verliebtsein gefühlt hat, auch noch.“

„Das klingt toll.“

„Es ist toll. Es kann aber auch schlimm sein, wenn man denkt, dass man jemanden liebt und mit der Person dann zusammen ist, aber dann jemanden kennen lernt und dann feststellt, dass man jahrelang falsch lag weil man für ihn viel stärkere Gefühle hat als für die Person mit der man zusammen ist. Und man will keinem weh tun...und deshalb macht man über Jahre so weiter wie es war und tut so als ob man glücklich ist, dabei sehnt man sich nur noch nach dem anderen.“ Sebastian klang nachdenklich, fast schon abwesend. Thorsten verstand natürlich, dass er von sich selbst sprach. Ihm war bisher aber nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Sebastian offensichtlich schon während er noch verheiratet war mehr für ihn empfunden hatte.

„Das versteh ich nicht.“

„Das musst du auch nicht verstehen. Und ich wünsch dir, dass du das auch nie erleben wirst. Und jetzt versuch wieder zu schlafen.“

Thorsten stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging mit schnellen, leisen Schritten zu Henris Zimmer. Die Tür war angelehnt um Licht vom Flur ins Zimmer zu lassen und drin war es dunkel und still. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt mehr und ging hinein. Henri war in seine Bettdecke gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest, sein ruhiger und gleichmäßiger Atem ein deutliches Indiz dafür. Thorsten lächelte und verließ das Zimmer wieder, nur um vor der Tür direkt in Sebastian zu laufen. „Oh, hey, alles klar?“

Thorsten nickte, seine Augen mit Sebastians grünen verbunden. „Schläft.“

„Super.“ Sebastians Arme hatten sich schon als sie kollidiert waren um Thorstens Mitte gelegt und hielten ihn weiterhin an sich gedrückt fest. Thorstens Hände legten sich um Sebastians Kopf und zogen ihn wieder zu sich bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Und diesmal gab es, auch wenn beide schon damit rechneten, nichts dass sie unterbrach. Keiner der beiden konnte sagen wie lange sie dort standen und sich einfach nur küssten, sich dabei Zeit ließen, diese neue und unbekannte Seite des Anderen erforschen wollten.

„Hmm...“ Sebastian löste sich etwas von Thorsten, ließ seine Hände über dessen Seiten und Schultern bis zu seiner Brust streichen.

„Hm?“ Thorsten hob eine fragende Augenbraue und Sebastian lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sorry, nein, ich muss nur zugeben, dass ich mir unsern ersten Kuss irgendwie anders vorgestellt hab.“

„Aha?“ Thorsten grinste, ließ eine Hand Sebastians Brust zu seinem Bauch hinunter gleiten und zwickte ihn dort leicht, was diesen dazu brachte lachend den Bauch einzuziehen und einen ausweichenden Schritt von Thorsten weg zu machen. „Genüge ich etwa deinen Ansprüchen nicht?“

„So ein Schwachsinn.“ Sebastian schnappte Thorstens Handgelenk und zog ihn wieder zu sich, was Thorsten grinsend zuließ. „Ich mein nur, sechs Jahre, zumindest geht das für mich schon so lang, in denen man darauf wartet...na ja, da staut sich viel an und ich hab eher damit gerechnet dass es, wenn es passieren sollte...unkoordiniert, überschwänglich, mit zerbissenen, blutigen Lippen und Sabber überall sein wird.“

Thorsten schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Sehr romantisch, Sebastian.“

„Aber so wie's jetzt war war das wirklich...“ Sebastian räusperte sich, wurde leicht rot und fügte schnell an, „schön.“

Aus Thorstens Lachen wurde ein sanftes Lächeln. Er wollte Sebastian eigentlich nicht weiter piesacken, konnte aber doch nicht widerstehen. „Koordiniert, ohne Blut und Sabber. Ein Traum von einem ersten Kuss.“

Sebastian rollte seine Augen. „Fischkopp.“

Was immer Thorsten darauf erwidern wollte wurde von Sebastians Lippen, die sich wieder auf seine legten, verschluckt. Thorsten konnte mit dieser kleinen Niederlage durchaus leben.

Wieder küssten sie sich anfangs langsam, aber diesmal wurde der Kuss schnell intensiver und fordernder. Hände begannen über Körper zu wandern und sich unter Kleidung zu schieben und drückten sich enger aneinander. Irgendwann spürte Thorsten etwas festes und solides an seinem Rücken und realisierte, dass er irgendwie gegen die Flurwand manövriert wurde, konnte aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen ob er von Sebastian dorthin geschoben wurde oder er ihn rückwärts dorthin gezogen hatte. Seine Hände waren in Sebastians Locken vergraben und der Kuss machte es ihm schwer klar zu denken. Mühsam und etwas widerwillig beendete er den Kuss und hätte Sebastians verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck kommentiert, wenn er die Luft dazu gehabt hätte. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur mit einem breiten Grinsen den Kopf und ließ seine Stirn auf Sebastians Brust sinken.

„So ungefähr“, murmelte Sebastian gegen seine Haare und Thorsten spürte sein Lachen und seine Hände, die über seine Schultern und seinen Nacken strichen um dann durch seine Haare zu fahren.

„Hmm.“ Thorstens Lachen wurde von Sebastians T-Shirt gedämpft. Nach ein paar ruhigen Momenten, in denen sie beide ihre Atmung und ihren Puls wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit regulierten, hob Thorsten seinen Kopf wieder und sie schauten sich einfach nur an. Grüne und blaue Augen versanken ineinander, studierten die Konturen des Gesichts des Anderen, prägten sich Linien und Fältchen ein, Dinge die sie schon unzählige Male gesehen hatten, aber nie die Zeit und den Mut hatten länger zu studieren. Genauere Betrachtungen waren bisher immer nur heimlich und aus der Entfernung möglich gewesen, wenn man sicher war, dass der andere es nicht bemerken würde und auch sonst niemand in der Nähe war.

Sebastian ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Thorsten Stirn streichen, seine Wangen hinunter und legte sie dann um seinen Kopf um ihn wieder zu küssen, federleicht diesmal. Thorsten schloss seine Augen, erwiderte den Kuss genauso sanft, legte seine Hände auf Sebastians Hüften.

Langsam löste Sebastian den Kuss wieder und als Thorsten seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er, dass Sebastians geschlossen waren. Er hob eine Hand und ließ sie nun seinerseits über Sebastians Stirn wandern, strich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Weg, ließ sie nach unten gleiten bis sie das leicht bartbedeckte Kinn erreichten. Ohne nachzudenken streifte er sanft mit seinem Daumen über Sebastians Unterlippe, was diesen dazu brachte einmal tief einzuatmen. Thorsten hob seine Augen an, die den Weg seiner Finger verfolgt hatten, um in die wieder geöffneten grünen, die ihn gerade intensiv anstarrten, zu schauen.

Thorsten folgte Sebastians Blick, der sich von seinem Gesicht entfernte und zu einer geschlossenen Tür am Ende des Flurs schaute. Dahinter befand sich Sebastians Schlafzimmer, wie Thorsten wusste, da er beim Streichen und Umziehen geholfen hatte. Ihre Blicke wandten sich wieder einander zu bevor Thorsten über Sebastians Schulter hinweg auf eine andere, einen kleinen Spalt geöffnete Tür und dann eine zweite, auf der gegenüberliegende Seite des Flurs liegende, schaute. Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder und Sebastian nickte einmal leicht. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, was in ihrem Job manchmal ein lebensnotwendiger Vorteil war. Der Job. Einer der Gründe warum Thorsten diese Sache hier ursprünglich für eine schlechte Idee hielt. Neben den vielen anderen Gründen, die ihn schon bei ihrem Fast-Kuss hatten denken lassen, dass es besser war, dass es beim Fast geblieben war. Er seufzte. „Wir sollten reden, Sebastian.“

„Ich weiß.“ Auch der Jüngere seufzte und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Wohnzimmer. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber und setzten sich auf die Couch. „Willst du was trinken?“

„Nein, danke.“ Sie saßen eng beieinander, ihre Oberkörper einander zugewandt. Thorsten legte eine Hand auf Sebastians Oberschenkel, ohne Druck und ohne sie zu bewegen. „Also. Bist du dir sicher?“

„Sicher? Über was?“ Sebastian schaute ehrlich verwirrt aus, als ob er sich wirklich nicht denken konnte wovon Thorsten redete. Allein das war diesem fast schon Antwort genug, aber er wollte es trotzdem ausgesprochen hören.

„Über das hier. Uns. Dass du das wirklich willst. Und ausgerechnet mit mir.“

Sebastian atmete tief ein, wie in Vorbereitung darauf gleich etwas erneut erläutern zu müssen, das er schon etliche Male erklärt hatte und das sein Gegenüber einfach nicht verstehen wollte. “Thorsten.“ Er legte seine eigene Hand auf Thorstens und drückte diese fest. „Ich glaub ich war mir noch nie über irgendwas sicherer. Ich will das wirklich. Und ja, natürlich ausgerechnet mit dir.“

Thorsten drehte seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Lange schaute er seinen Freund schweigend an, musterte ihn genau. Sebastian hatte diese Art von Blick schon unzählige Male auf Thorstens Gesicht gesehen, meistens in Verhörräumen, als sie gemeinsam Verdächtige vernahmen. Sie hatten eine Methode entwickelt, für besonders verzwickte Kandidaten, in der einer das Reden übernahm und der andere hauptsächlich auf die Reaktionen des Verdächtigen achtete. In solchen Fällen, wenn Sebastian die Befragung führte, beobachtete Thorsten ihren Gegenüber genau so wie er es jetzt mit Sebastian tat. Nur etwas ist anders. Dieses sanfte und warme das Thorsten gerade umgab, fehlte in diesen kalten, von Neonlicht beleuchteten Räumen im Präsidium komplett. Schließlich wendete Thorsten seinen Blick ab, schaute stattdessen auf ihre einander haltenden Hände. „Das wird nicht einfach...“

„Es wird nicht schwerer als wir es uns selber machen“, erwiderte Sebastian sofort.

„Sebastian, da ist zuallererst die Arbeit, dann deine Kinder, ich bin fast doppelt so alt-“

„16 Jahre ist nicht mal annähernd doppelt so alt. Und selbst wenn wär mir das egal. Meine Kinder vergöttern dich. Die finden dich, wie du weißt, total cool. Und die Arbeit hat hiermit nichts zu tun.“ Sebastian seufzte tief, setzte sich so hin, dass er Thorsten direkt ansehen konnte. „Ganz ehrlich, mir kommt das hier gerade eher so vor als ob du dir nicht sicher wärst, aber anstatt mir das zu sagen hoffst, dass ich irgendwas finden werde was meine Meinung ändert. Was ganz schön feige wäre. Aber wenn du eins sicher nicht bist, dann ist es feige. Also?“

„Ich befürchte einfach, dass du dir über die Konsequenzen nicht klar bist. Die Arbeit hat 'ne ganze Menge hiermit zu tun, wenn wir es jemandem sagen oder es sonst irgendwie rauskommt und sie uns trennen. Einer von uns könnte was weiß ich wohin versetzt werden. Deine Kinder mögen mich und ich mag sie, aber wenn das mit uns nicht klappt-“

„Es wird klappen...“

„Lass mich bitte ausreden.“ 

Sebastian nickte leicht verlegen und murmelte ein leises “Sorry.“

„Wenn das mit uns nicht klappt, müssen sie wieder eine Trennung ihres Vaters miterleben...und wir würden uns nicht mehr sehen, weil wir beide wohl kaum zurück zu gute Kumpels und Partner wechseln könnten. Ich könnte das sicher nicht.“ Thorsten atmete kurz durch, ließ Sebastians Hand los um sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare zu fahren. Sebastian sagte nichts, wusste dass Thorsten noch nicht fertig war und wollte ihn nicht nochmal unterbrechen. Kurz schaute Thorsten zu ihm bevor er sich wieder abwendete und seinen Blick auf seine Knie richtete. „Du bist Ende 30, hast beste Chancen eine top Karriere bei der Polizei zu machen und noch alle Möglichkeiten deine Familie zu vergrößern. Eines Tages merkst du dann, dass du deine Zeit mit mir vergeudest. Das ist ja nicht völlig abwegig.“

Wie versteinert saß Sebastian da und starrte ihn an. Thorsten hätte seine Worte am liebsten zurückgenommen als er ihn so sah, wenigstens anders formulieren, aber er hatte es so gemeint wie er es gesagt hat. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Sebastians Gefühle für ihn aufrichtig waren, aber er wollte einfach nicht, dass er sich in etwas verrannte. Sebastian starrte ihn immer noch an, sah gleichzeitig fassungslos, verletzt, verwirrt, ungläubig und wütend aus. Für einen Moment schloss er seine grünen Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus, öffnete die Augen wieder um Thorsten direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Wenn ich wählen müsste zwischen vielleicht, wenn absolut alles optimal läuft und ich ganz viel Glück hab, irgendwann mal zum Ersten KHK befördert zu werden oder mit dir zusammen zu sein - ich wähl dich. Wenn ich wählen müsste zwischen vielleicht irgendwann mal eine Person zu treffen für die ich genug empfinde um unter Umständen, wenn sie es wollen würde und ich es wollen würde und es klappen würde, ein Kind mit ihr zu bekommen oder mit dir zusammen zu sein - ich wähl dich. Ich wähl immer dich. Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ich in den letzten sechs Jahren, selbst während ich noch verheiratet war und mit dir zusammen zu kommen die reinste Utopie war, alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien tausende Male im Kopf durchgespielt hab. Egal was vielleicht passieren könnte oder welche Probleme möglicherweise auftauchen könnten...“ er atmete kurz durch. „Ich will dich, Thorsten. Nichts wird das ändern. Klar wird nicht immer alles eitel Sonnenschein sein, klar werden wir uns in die Haare kriegen und wir unsere Hochs und Tiefs haben, aber das ist doch völlig normal. Aber wenn du das nicht willst oder denkst, dass wir das nicht hinkriegen, dann sag es und erspar uns unnötigen Schmerz.“

„Natürlich will ich das. Will ich dich!“, antwortete Thorsten sofort. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie, wie schon öfter an diesem Tag, auf Sebastians Wange. „Es ist nur schwer für mich zu verstehen, dass du solche Gefühle für mich hast. So viel für mich riskierst. Warum?“

Sebastian lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte. Er nahm Thorstens freie Hand wieder in seine und strich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, verschränkte wie zuvor ihre Finger wieder. „Die Antwort ist wirklich ganz simpel: Weil ich dich einfach liebe.“

Thorsten schloss seine Augen, atmete tief ein und ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Er hatte sie Sebastian schon auf ihn bezogen zu Maja sagen hören, aber sie direkt zu hören war dann doch um einiges intensiver. Es fühlte sich gut an, schön, so etwas gesagt zu bekommen, besonders von jemandem für den man das selbe empfand. Er hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt nochmal so für jemanden fühlen zu können oder zu wollen. Lonas Avancen hatte er immer abgeblockt, hatte bei ihr erfolgreich seine Vergangenheit und den Altersunterschied als Erklärung vorgeschoben, aber er hatte sich auch einfach nicht vorstellen können richtig mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Er mochte sie sehr, aber mit Liebe hatte das nichts zu tun. Es wäre einfach nicht fair ihr gegenüber gewesen. Bei Sebastian war das alles anders, der ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Und Thorsten war inzwischen wirklich überzeugt, dass er es ernst mit ihm meinte und es nicht nur eine Phase oder ähnliches war. Sebastian. Das absolut Beste was ihm bei seinem Neustart hier in Stuttgart passiert war.

„Ich lieb dich ja auch.“ Viel Abstand war nicht zwischen ihnen und ihre Lippen trafen sich in der Mitte. Als sie den Kuss nach einer Weile wieder lösten, lächelten sie beide und zogen sich fast gleichzeitig gegenseitig in ihre Arme.

„Wir kriegen das hin“, murmelte Sebastian gegen Thorstens Ohr. „Ganz sicher.“

In diesem Moment, mit Sebastians Armen um ihn geschlungen und seinen eigenen um Sebastian warmen Körper gelegt, hatte Thorsten absolut keinen Zweifel mehr daran. „Ja, wir kriegen das hin.“

„Mhm...“ Sebastian kuschelte sich enger an ihn, hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. „Bleibst du hier heut Nacht? Einfach so?“

„Einfach so, hm?“ Thorstens Hand wanderte über Sebastians Rücken während seine Nase in seinen Haaren vergraben war. Sebastian jetzt loslassen zu müssen, seine Wärme nicht mehr zu spüren und seinen Geruch nicht mehr einzuatmen, diese Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu verlieren war absolut keine Option. „Mhm...“

„Sehr gut.“ Etwas umständlich schwang Sebastian seine Beine auf das Polster und zog Thorsten mit sich in eine liegende Position. Die Couch war groß und breit genug, dass sie beide Platz nebeneinander hatten, wenn auch nur weil sie ihre Arme wieder umeinander gelegt hatten. Darüber nicht einfach in Sebastians Bett umzuziehen waren sie sich unausgesprochen einig. Sebastian richtete sich noch einmal auf um die Wolldecke, die am Ende der Couch über der Armlehne lag zu nehmen und über ihnen auszubreiten.

„Sebastian...“ Beide waren schon fast eingeschlafen als Thorstens leise Stimme nochmal durch das ansonsten ruhige Wohnzimmer klang.

„Hmm...?“

„Krieg ich jetzt öfter so romantisch-kitschige Sachen, wie das mit dem Geburtstagsgeschenk vorhin gesagt?“ Sein Partner musste Thorstens Gesicht, das an seine Brust gedrückt war, nicht sehen, das Grinsen war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Sebastian rollte seine Augen, musste aber selbst grinsen, was Thorsten natürlich auch nicht sehen konnte. „Ach halt die Klappe...Ich hab das ernst gemeint!“

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich find's süß...mein zuckriger Romantiker.“ Die Geräusche die Thorsten halbherzig versuchte zu unterdrücken grenzten schon fast an ein Kichern.

„Man, Thorsten ey.“ Sebastian kniff ihn nicht gerade sanft in die Seite, musste aber trotzdem mitlachen. 

„Ich hör ja schon auf.“ Thorsten hob seinen Kopf, ein leichtes Grinsen immer noch auf seinen Lippen und küsste Sebastian sanft. „Schlaf gut, Zuckerbärchen.“

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ließ Sebastian sich wieder zurück fallen und vergrub seinen Kopf unter einem der kleinen Kissen, die auf dem Sofa lagen. Thorsten musste nun wirklich lachen und hob das Kissen hoch. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.“

„Ich sag definitiv nie mehr irgendwas auch nur ansatzweise romantisches zu dir. So.“ Seine Arme auf seiner Brust verschränkt, drehte Sebastian sich auf den Rücken, schaute demonstrativ an die Decke und weigerte sich noch irgendwas zu sagen oder Thorsten überhaupt noch zu beachten.

Thorsten änderte seine Position, so dass er auf seiner Seite neben ihm lag und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand seines angewinkelten Armes ab. Er zog die verrutschte Decke wieder über sie und beobachtete Sebastian einfach nur. Dieser hatte seine Augen inzwischen geschlossen und sein Atem wurde mit jeder Minute die verging ruhiger. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig langsam, sein Mund war minimal geöffnet und seine Gesichtszüge komplett entspannt. Sebastian war, aber das würde Thorsten niemals laut sagen weil er es vermutlich nicht überleben würde, ein wirklich schöner Mann, der manchmal dazu noch etwas richtig süßes an sich hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich erneut auf Thorstens Lippen. Nein, das laut auszusprechen wäre auf jeden Fall fatal und weit kitschiger als Sebastians Geburtstagsgeschenk-Spruch, mit dem er ihn gerade aufgezogen hatte. Thorsten war unendlich froh, dass sie in angespannten und schwierigen Situationen immer darauf zählen konnten mit ihrem Humor die Stimmung zu lockern. Das hatte sie schon öfter vor heftigen Streits bewahrt und auch Fälle, die sie beide nicht kalt ließen, besser durchstehen lassen. 

Mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand streifte er eine lose Locke aus Sebastians Stirn bevor er seine Hand auf Sebastians Brust legte und sich selbst, gegen seine Seite gekuschelt, ebenfalls wieder hinlegte. Seinen Kopf bettete er auf Sebastians Schulter und ließ seine Augen zufallen. Das hier, er und Sebastian, so nah beieinander, das war einfach richtig. All seine Zweifel waren ausgeräumt und er war einfach nur glücklich.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, konnte aber die Tränen, die plötzlich leise seine Wangen hinunter kullerten nicht zurückhalten. Er war glücklich. Und das hatte er aus so vielen verschiedenen Gründen dem Mann neben sich zu verdanken. Leise Worte verließen seine Lippen und er drückte sich noch enger gegen Sebastian, legte seinen Arm komplett um ihn. „Ich liebe dich so sehr dass es weh tut.“

Und wenn das nicht der kitschigste aller kitschigen Sätze war. Aber Thorsten meinte jedes Wort ernst und Sebastian konnte ihn eh nicht hören. Dieser drehte sich nun schläfrig in Thorstens Richtung, schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich und murmelte mehr schlafend als wach. „Lieb dich auch wie verrückt.“


End file.
